Comforting an ex-trickster
by AmericaloveshisEngland
Summary: Written for a friend of mine, based off our cute babies and the rps we do. Sam comforts Gabe after he looses his grace.


**This is for HellishSoul_, whom rps Sam for my Gabe and she is lovely and her Sam is great and you should go follow her on twitter and my Gabe Playful_tricks if you want more stuff that's like this.  
**

Sam watched as Gabe moped on the couch, curled up, his head resting on his knees as he pretended to watch whatever was playing on the tv. Sam had been trying for days to get Gabe to admit being human was at least bothering him. He always acted just like normal unless he thought Sam wasn't watching then he would frown and cuddle up like this. Sam hated seeing his husband like this, he didn't really know how to help but he just wished that Gabriel would talk to him or let him in. Gabe instantly perked up, falling into a more normal Gabe position when Sam walked in and sat down beside him, holding out a bowl of ice cream to share with him. Gabe grinned, leaning into Sam, kissing his cheek. "Aww what's this for? I feel so spoiled." Gabe takes a bite, making orgasmic sounds on purpose and Sam frowns at him. He was over doing it, every time Sam tried to bring up the topic or comfort him just because he wanted to Gabe would act over happy or steer the conversation towards sex. Sam pulls the bowl of ice cream away and looks at his husband.

"Can we talk about something? I need you to actually talk, not hide behind this fake happiness shit that you do." Gabe's face fell and he frowned, getting a serious look on his face. "I don-"

"Damn it, Gabriel! Yes you do. I know that you are suffering and upset, I'm not blind and I am certainly not an idiot! You can't fool me into thinking you are okay, you aren't. I know you better than you seem to think I do." Gabe looks down at the couch, trying to avoid looking at Sam who tilts his chin up holding him there. "We are talking about this...you are hurting, I just want to help. You don't need to hide it from me. I love you, that means I want to see every part of you, whether you are hurting or pissed off." Sam holds Gabe firm when he tries to pull out of his grasp, giving him a firm stare and Gabe whines, biting at his bottom lip. Lowers his lids, trying to avoid looking at his husband as much as he could.

"I don't want to...there's nothing to talk about Sam. I'm human, there's not much outside of that." Tugs back, flopping down on his back, shoving at Sam with his feet, trying for playfully and getting pinned as Sam leans over him. "Stop it." Gabe pouts up at him when he gets scolded.

"You could talk about your feelings, how you are feeling and be honest with me." The ex-archangel shoves at his chest, trying to get up and makes a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "Let me up Samuel. Now." Sits up with his mate moves back and huffs at him. "I don't see what you expect me to say, that what I'm upset, I'm miserable. I don't like being human, I'm pissed about it?! Well yes I am, being human sucks, its boring and there is nothing good about it. I don't like it and I don't want to be human but guess what I don't really have much choice about that!" Gabe got up and stormed off and Sam reflectively flinched, still expecting the power to shut off like it did before when Gabe got angry. Sam followed after him, nearly getting the bedroom door slammed his face, he caught it with his shoulder pushing it open and Gabe was tempting to throw something at him. "Get out Sam!"

"Its both of our bedroom Gabriel, we aren't done talking."

"I am." Sits down on the bed, crossing his arms around his chest and Sam bites his lip to keep from laughing, Gabe looked like a five year old sometimes and it was really cute. He moved to sit down next to Gabe, tugging him to move into his arms. Gabe glowers but leans into him, nuzzling into his chest. "I don't see what else you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know how you were feeling, I wanted to be able to comfort you, not just guess how you are feeling and how I should help you. Just let me comfort you." Sam says softly and Gabe sighs softly giving into him, nuzzling him softly, slowly letting his wall up and breaking down. Crying quietly, arms wrapped tightly around himself, as he curled his knees up under his chin. Sam held him closer, nuzzling the top of his head, and whispering softly to him. Gabe cuddles completely into him, fingers digging into his husband's shirt.

"Its okay, I'm here for you." Rubs his back softly, nuzzling the top of his head. "I love you no matter what, human or angel, its doesn't matter to me. You are my Gabriel and I'm just happy to have you."

"Prove it." Gabe whispers and Sam barely catching it, he smirked, laying Gabe out on the bed and leaning over him, kissing him softly and slowly undressing him. Gabe watched, brushing his fingers through his husband's hair. Sam set up as he finished undressing Gabe and unbuttoned his shirt slowly, slipping it off his shoulders and dropping it to the ground. He moved off the bed to remove his jeans before laying back over Gabriel, kissing along his jaw slowly, hands moving down to massage his thighs softly. Gabe moans, tugging on Sam's hair. "Don't tease. No teasing." He whines cutely and Sam chuckles, moving down, kissing along Gabe's chest and over his abs, pressing two fingers into him gently. Moves them in and out slowly, kissing Gabe slowly and softly as he curled his fingers brushing the pads of his fingers against Gabe's prostate. Gabriel whined into the kiss, biting at Sam's bottom lip, tugging.

"Please, Sam. I want you in me. Please...Sam. Sam please." The words tumble out of his lips, and Sam grins removing his fingers and pushing slowly into Gabe. Gabriel let out a low whine as Sam picked up a steady slow pace, teasing the ex-archangel with a wicked grin. Gabe drags his nails along Sam's shoulder blades, leaving red angry marks, wrapping his legs tightly around his waist. The headboard hit the wall as Sam picked up the pace, slamming harder into his mate hands gripping his hips tightly as he thrusted into him. His nails tightened on Sam's shoulders, Sam thrusting to hit his prostate with each thrust. The trickster arched up, his body shuddering as his release grew closer.

"Sam...faster, please." He whines and Sam does his best, not wanting to push to hard in case he hurt Gabe. He leaned his forehead against Gabe's, picking up a fast pace but still being gentle, reaching down to stroke Gabe in time with his thrusts. Gabriel cried out Sam's name as he came, throwing his head back. Sam followed shortly after, collapsing on top of Gabe, breathing heavily.

"Sam, your heavy." He shoves lightly at him, making the taller move off and lay out beside him. Gabe gave a soft smile, cuddling into him. Plays his fingers along Sam's chest, humming softly. "Thank you..."

"Of course love. Just don't hide your emotions from me like that. Its okay for me to see how you are feeling." He brushes his fingers through Gabriel's hair, kissing his temple and closes his eyes letting himself fall asleep.


End file.
